


Sunrise

by Anon90



Series: Moments [1]
Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne of Green Gables References, F/M, Fluff, Green Gables, Honeymoon, Marriage, Romance, Shirbert, Shirbert romance, Sunrises, Views, red hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon90/pseuds/Anon90
Summary: An ode to wifeyA once off look into the newly wed couple's married lifeGilbert's muses on his love for Anne in the twilight hours
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix/Muriel Stacy
Series: Moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913065
Comments: 12
Kudos: 112





	Sunrise

He stirred. Muffled sounds of sheets shifted the silence as he slowly woke, limbs rubbing against soft linen.

His face was pressed against the fluffy pillow, eyes still closed, black hair an unruly mess. He hugged his pillow to his face, trying to block out the orange light now filtering through the open curtains. It was surely still very early.

The muscles of his bare back moved in waves as he stretched, reaching out for the warm body that was usually curled up against him. He did not like that his chest was cold from the lack of said body. Pulling the sheet that laid wrapped around his waist up to his neck, he mused at how quickly he had gotten used to sleeping next to her It had only been three weeks since their first blessed night together as husband and wife (he still couldn’t believe he had a wife!). What a splendid few weeks it had been. He could not remember what waking up felt like without her. He smiled to himself and opened his eyes to search in earnest for his little spoon.

Confusion

Where was he?

He glanced about the room; the white paint on the wooden walls, the slant of the roof, the small dresser. Of course. The old room at Green Gables. It had been fixed up for the two of them, who had chosen to come stay this week to help the Cuthberts with harvest. His nostalgic wife could not fathom moving to one of the other rooms when they visited “just because she was married”. He smiled remembering her words, more than happy to oblige.

And there she was. His wife. (His wife!)

From his vantage point he stared unabashedly at her profile, mesmerized by her natural beauty.

She sat on the small armchair, which was usually positioned in the corner of the room, but was now in front of the open window. She was not sitting against the backrest however. Her head was leaning forward on her knees as she gazed the outside world, her bare feet resting on a foot stool, her arms hugging her knees. Small white blossoms from The Snow Queen were littered around the stool, clearly victims of his dryad’s picking. Sheer curtains framed her image, dancing to the wind.

Her long thin white night gown filtered the orange-pink glow of the morning light, making her look like the Illuminated Goddess of His Dreams. His fingers twitched as he admired the flame red hair running down her back and bare shoulders, moving gently with the breeze. He could run his hands through those curls all day. Perhaps when they were back in their own home. 

Her face was relaxed, luscious mouth hanging slightly opened as she day dreamed. He laughed to himself, recalling the other day when she declared they looked like caterpillars. Delicious caterpillars.

He smirked, delighting in her freckles. More so now, knowing that they ran all the way down her creamy breasts and across her shoulders. He would count them again one of these days, making her laugh at “his ridiculousness”.

Her long pale lashes blinked, framing the bluest of eyes that were glassy in the sunlight, refracting into her soul. He loved he way they lit up and held onto his when they were together. Whether they were talking, dancing or making love. They shone brightest when she came undone for him, their passions soaring high together. He loved that her eyes were only like that for him, as were his for her.

He blushed at where his thoughts wondered for the next few minutes, re-living moments of their lovers exploits in the past weeks. His body ached from the want of her again.

They could not do that here....could they? In her childhood room. Marilla is just a few doors down, Matthew downstairs. That thought was enough for him to come back into the real world. He unwillingly shook his head, forced himself to sit up and break his reverie.

He could see better now the view from the small window. The sun was still rising in the sky. The last of the pink skies disappearing into blue above the horizon of green grass that seemed to spread perennially in Avonlea, and particularly at Green Gables.

Belle and Butterscotch grazed lazily in the fields. The lush green trees rustled in the distance, as if shaking themselves up to get ready for the day.

He sighed contentedly.

His wife had not moved an inch, still staring into the vast air above the grounds. Clearly lost to the world, in her wide imagination that he was in awe of perpetually.

He almost didn’t want to break the silence, he didn’t want to diffuse this picture of domestic bliss.

But he knew that when he did, she would turn to him smiling her sweet, dimpled smile, her eyes twinkling. And it would be worth it.

“Anne?”

And it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this little look into a somewhat idyllic picture of married bliss. 
> 
> A lot of fluff
> 
> It was inspired by the scene in the last episode of the series where Anne is standing next to a window in despair about leaving to Queens without Diana and Gilbert. I thought Amybeth looked so beautiful standing there I had to try to capture it. Don't know if I could do it justice though.
> 
> Would love it if you could leave comments as this is my first ever fanfic! Actually this is my first ever written story I've shown to any public. So would love feedback. Thank you!


End file.
